Northern Lights
by londonlights
Summary: Eames takes Arthur to his favourite place in the world. T to be safe.


**A/N. Just a little Arthur/Eames-centric fic about Eames' favourite place in the world and taking Arthur there.  
This is my shortest fic so far, but I think I'm happy with it.  
Again, none of the characters belong to me. Christopher Nolan and co are to thank for that.**

"It's cold," Arthur grumbled, wondering why the hell this was Eames' favourite place. At this very moment, the Point Man couldn't help but think his favourite place in the whole wide world was his nice, _warm _bed. Or Eames'. As long as it was warm. "No, in fact, scratch that. It's absolutely freezing. Why are we here again?" he demanded of his lover, shifting his fur-lined hood to look at the slightly taller man.

"Hush your complaining, darling. You'll see soon enough." Eames was being surprisingly quiet, and hadn't been rising to Arthur's teasing or jibes all afternoon. He kept checking his watch, then the sky, like he was waiting for something. For the life of him, Arthur couldn't understand why they were here although, really, it should have been obvious. So he settled for falling into a disgruntled silence, thinking that, while the sky was pretty enough, it was nothing that they couldn't see back home. Or from the window of a hotel. Somewhere warm.

Arthur hated being cold. Hated it with a passion. Warmth suited him well, and would happily have gone home had this not seemed so important to Eames. Why it was so important, he had literally no idea. Here he was, freezing his knackers off, and for what? A bit of sky? Some snow? He was becoming impatient, well aware of the increasing work load that _wasn't getting done _while they were out here, staring at the sky. Briefly, he did think that Eames had finally lost it, and was waiting for the aliens to come for him.

However, after several more minutes, the reason they were there became obvious.

There, in the sky, were colours of all shades imaginable dancing, twisting and twining in a never-ending dance. There were reds, purples, greens, every colour in the rainbow. It was so much more than a simple rainbow, though. It seemed much more alive, like it was a living entity in the sky that was dancing just for them.

Through his thick glove, he felt Eames' hand slip into his own, squeezing gently.

"You see, pet? This is why we're here." He spoke in hushed tones, as if speaking too loudly would break the magic of the moment. "To experience the true magic of the Northern Lights, you have to brave the cold." Arthur could hear the smirk in his Forger's voice, turned to look at him properly. By now, Eames had turned his attention back to the light display, and Arthur could see the colours dancing across his face, lighting his eyes.

It was easily understandable why this was Eames' favourite place to be, even if it was perhaps the coldest place on Earth.

"It's..." Arthur found that, despite his usual control over the English language, he couldn't find a word to describe just what he was thinking.

"Beautiful? Stunning?" Eames supplied for him, without taking his eyes off the swirling colours. "I know. You know, I wasn't sure about bringing you here. For years, since coming here the first time, this has been my place. It's known world-wide but coming here... I could feel alone, my own person." His eyes flicked to Arthur momentarily, then away again, as if searching for some understanding from his Point Man.

"Thank you, Joe. It means a lot."

"I'm glad I brought you."

In that small conversation, a lot of unspoken understanding passed between them. Arthur understood that his lover wouldn't have bought him here if he hadn't been sure about their relationship, about what they had, and Eames understood that Arthur knew that. Nothing had really changed, but in the following days, weeks, they felt closer than they had before, more in tune with each other.

**A/N. Woo for short fluff-ness! There probably won't be another chapter, but I've said that for every fic that I've done so far and there's always been at least two chapters to it. I'm toying with the idea of Arthur showing Eames his favourite place, but I've got another couple of fics that I need to finish off. However, reviews are loved so I can gauge what people are thinking about my writing.  
Until next time! **


End file.
